Jurou Uzumaki
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance' Jurou possesses pale green eyes and an almost offensively red hair colour, a signature of his clan, which falls to roughly shoulder length. He keeps the stuff out of his face his forehead protector – no good being unable to see in a fight, but for some reason he just can’t bring himself to cut it much shorter. He’s a lean fellow, standing at 5’10” if he stands up straight (it’s good for posture, Ryota would always say). He has fully adopted the Kumo culture, wearing the village’s one-armed flak jacket whilst on duty and a comfortably loose-fitting white garb over black shirt and pants whilst off duty. In battle, he has several pouches around his belt and kunai holsters on his sleeved arm, keeping his uncovered arm free for wooden ninjutsu. He has no distinguishing marks on his body, save for the occasional sealing formula hastily etched somewhere on himself. Personality Jurou is a reserved person. He is a foreigner in Kumo, and this is the first time he has been away from family, so perhaps it is understandable. Those who know him, know him as an individual who does not enjoy taking risks. He enjoys certainties more than anything, and although he would not admit it he has grown much too comfortable in his new role. Behind the curtain of apathy, he secretly longs for importance, a chance to prove himself as a valuable addition to Kumogakure. No doubt Jurou is an intelligent ninja, judging by his rapid (but still ongoing) mastery of sealing jutsu, and enjoys being labelled as such. Unfortunately, this skill has manifested in an inflated ego which makes it even more difficult for Jurou to make friends in this foreign land. He misses his friends dearly, and secretly yearns for companionship as a result. But alas, he’s too proud to admit it. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wood Release ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stat Boost # Wood Release: Cutting Technique - 'The user sprouts wooden spikes from their body for use as a projectile, which they launch from their skin 10CP # '''Sealed Wood Art: Hidden Branches -' Jurou places a seal containing Wood Release chakra upon a surface. Upon Jurou’s making of the snake hand seal, the seal is undone, with multiple branches springing forth with enough force to damage any opponent caught in the growth 20CP '''Equipment *(3) Set of kunai *(2) 10CP explosive tag Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Jurou was born to uncertain parentage; all that is known is that his parents were both Uzumaki, and that they abandoned him on the doorstep of the Uzumaki Ame enclave when he was but a babe. The clan took him in at once and, after confirming his heritage, raised him as their own. When he came of age, he began to learn the ancient Uzumaki sealing techniques that had almost brought the clan to extinction before, taking to the fuinjutsu like a duck to water. He was already amongst the best of his generation when his ‘other’ abilities manifested. At age 9, Jurou performed his first Wooden Jutsu, creating a small bonsai tree in the communal gardens in sight of one of the village elders. This sparked furious debate amongst the enclave council; in the recent past, there had been several reports of Uzumaki being born with the Senju kekkei genkai, all of whom proved in one way or another to be troublesome for the clan. It would surely be in their best interests to be rid of the boy, yet their ambitions won over their sense. They placed the young Jurou in a squad, filled with other promising Uzumaki, to train together and to one day scout the world beyond Amegakure and to find a place in the world for their people. Thus, Jurou met his two best friends. Ryoku was an unusual case indeed. He did not have any natural inclination for sealing jutsu, and desired instead for a more vocational service to the clan. To this end and against the wishes of his parents, he trained and became quite accomplished with a sword, finding time along the way to gain some skill in Lightning Release. Akari was a sealing genius, her skill far surpassing any of her clansmen. She was not a very accomplished combatant, and like most Uzumaki children had no formal ninja training. What she did have, however, was a strong affinity for genjutsu which made her an invaluable attention to this imitation of shinobi. When Jurou turned 13, he and his comrades made their journey across the world, adventuring and helping out where needed. Even now, Jurou looks fondly back on it as the best year of his life. They were soon recalled to Amegakure, where the clan elders divided the three for reasons unclear to any of them. Jurou was returned to his studies, trapped in the enclave once more. He grew to resent the council with each passing day, for taking away from him his precious friends. After much deliberation and with a heavy heart, Jurou took off about six months after his squad’s recall to make his own way in the world. He managed to book passage with a caravan to Kumogakure in exchange for his services as a sealer, helping the group pack their possessions as compactly as possible. This sudden escape was not a decision made lightly; Jurou knew that if he did this, he would never be welcome back at the enclave again. He might never see his friends again. But he couldn’t stay there, no, he wouldn’t die in the same halls he was raised in. And so he left, and never looked back. That’s a lie. He regretted his decision very much when war broke out between the Shinobi Nations, a mere month after his arrival in Kumo. Jurou, like all other foreigners in Kumogakure at the time, was brought to the council to decide his fate. In a desperate attempt to preserve his own hide and bearing no love for either Amegakure or the Uzumaki, he pledged his allegiance to Kumogakure, begging them to allow him to train formally as a ninja so he could serve the village better. The council remained unconvinced. Using his wit, Jurou quickly brought up the topic of Hoshi Suuhai and the reformation going on there. He demonstrated his Wood Release ninjutsu, selling the ninjutsu as a way to help speed the building process. The council found it this argument compelling, and after much deliberation Jurou Uzumaki became a Ninja of the Clouds; his formal training in the ways of ninja had begun. Category:Character